Futuro Transversal
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Una sucesión de eventos que desembocaran el caos y su vez, el inicio de una nueva historia que quedara grabada en dos corazones heridos. Un desvío de la historia que estaba previamente escrita, un futuro que se torció en el tiempo para traer una nueva historia por contar. Shadamy.
1. Welcome to The Future

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Les traigo otra rara historia de mi retorcida imaginación XD! Este proyecto fue una petición de mis seguidores en Facebook, otro Shadamy para los amantes de esta bella pareja y a la vez poco usual XD! Espero les guste mi nuevo proyecto; sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capitulo: Bienvenido al Futuro. Disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Welcome to the Future

Las sirenas empezaban a causar bullicio por toda la base mientras una luz roja alumbraba cada rincón de la misma. Los láser se disparaban desde las cámaras de vigilancias y quemaban así las paredes de metal al no impactar contra su objetivo.

-_¿Sonic, me escuchas?_- se escuchó a través del comunicador en su oreja.

-Fuerte y claro Tails- respondió el erizo que evadía con agilidad los láser del pasillo.

-_Perfecto, ya localice a Amy, se encuentra en el centro de la base_- indicó_ -Debes de apresurarte Sonic antes de Eggman le_ _haga algo_.

-Si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que sus imprudencias la meten en problemas, sería millonario- habló Sonic frustrado.

-_Lo hizo para recuperar la Esmeralda Caos-_ defendió Tails –_Además, gracias al rastreador que tiene nos dirigió justo a su base._

_-_Aún así es muy peligroso- debatió para destruir las cámaras que intentaban dispararle -¡Esto no es un juego!- se quejó.

-_Lo discutiremos una vez la traigas de regreso._

_-_Bien, pero por esto me deberá por los menos diez _chili dogs_- dijo Sonic divertido.

-_Estoy seguro que no objetará- _hablócon una sonrisa el zorrito_ –Ahora, debes de tener cuidado con… ¿Eh?_

-¿Uh?- exclamó Sonic para detenerse en una bifurcación -¿Qué pasa Tails?, ¿A dónde me dirijo ahora?- preguntó viendo a los lados. -¿Tails?

-_¡Detecto algo que se dirige a ti a gran velocidad!- _respondió al fin -_¡Sal de ahí!_

Sonic escuchó ruidos por el pasillo a su mano izquierda volteando a ver a aquello que deseaba desafiarlo. Se colocó en posición de pelea con su mirada fija en el corredor en espera del artefacto que Eggman ahora había armado para detenerlo, hasta que distinguió un rostro familiar a la distancia.

-¿Shadow?- se dijo a sí mismo para abandonar su posición defensiva. –Pero qué…

-¡A un lado _Faker_!- gritó el erizo negro para saltar sobre su cabeza sin inmutarse por su presencia y seguir de largo.

-¡E-Espera!- gritó Sonic, quien fue ignorado por la última forma de vida.

_-¿Qué pasa Sonic?_

-¡Es Shadow!- respondió el erizo azul para seguirle.

_-¿Qué hace aquí?_

-No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo.

El erizo corrió tan rápido como pudo evadiendo los pequeños robots de color rojo que se atravesaban de tanto en tanto, siguiendo el camino de pedazos de chatarra que Shadow le había dejado, cual rastro de migajas de pan. Siguió así hasta que lo divisó en la distancia, mientras intentaba abrir una puerta con empeño – _Amy se encuentra a 10 metros de ti Sonic_- habló el zorrito. Sonic llegó hasta su rival para ver una puerta de metal con un grosor considerable, la cual no sería fácil de abrir, al menos no sin ayuda.

-No sé que haces aquí- habló el erizo azul –Pero parece que tenemos el mismo objetivo.

-Lo dudo- respondió sin detener su ataque en la abollada entrada. –Tú vienes por esa fastidiosa eriza rosa, yo vengo por algo más grande e importante que eso.

-Hmph, ¿Y qué podría ser?- preguntó Sonic con el ceño fruncido.

Shadow detuvo su ataque para ver de reojo al erizo azul con una mirada fría e intimidante –Para salvar tu patético mundo…- respondió secamente y ver de nuevo a la puerta -¡Y recuperar mi Esmeralda Caos!- gritó con euforia y chocar su cuerpo con toda su fuerza y así lograr que está cediera ante los golpes para hacerla caer.

Ambos vieron dentro de la oscura habitación tanto como la luz del exterior se los permitía, lo cual era unos escasos pasos de la entrada.

-¡Sonic!- escucharon un grito agudo desde adentro.

-¡Amy!- dijo Sonic alarmado para entrar sin esperar más tiempo.

-¡No, esper…

Sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por el urgido erizo azul quien entró apresuradamente haciendo que todas las luces se encendiera. Una vez adentro vio a la eriza colgada en una jaula suspendida en el aire sobre un pozo con una sustancia verdosa. -¡No te preocupes Amy!- gritó para correr hacia ella, pero al poner un pie cerca de la eriza un toque eléctrico recorrió cada fibra de su ser haciéndolo retroceder violentamente.

Shadow vio al erizo chocar con la pared opuesta, y rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación. Entró con cuidado, para ver a las siete esmeraldas caos reunidas alrededor de la trampa de la eriza, haciéndolo sonreír. Se deslizó hacia éstas, gracias a sus deslizadores, la electricidad que corría en el piso de metal no era un problema para él. Se acercó a su esmeralda para quitarla de las base donde yacía con brusquedad haciendo que varias chispas resaltaran al ésta salir de la base, parecía estar conectada con alguna fuente eléctrica. La eriza exclamó un grito de terror captando su atención y ver su jaula descender un par de centímetros hacia el pozo de acido debajo de ella.

-_Parece que si te llevas mis esmeraldas es todo para la pobre noviecita de Sonic_- escuchó por los altavoces –_Pueden rescatar a Amy, pero si lo hacen mi maquina se activara y con la ayuda de las esmeraldas ¡me encargaré de tener el cañón más poderoso jamás creado!_- río con maldad.

-Hmph…- exclamó Shadow para ver de manera fría a la eriza quien tenía una mirada de suplica en sus ojos –Ella no me interesa- dijo por último para ir hacia la esmeralda de color blanco y arrancarla con fuerza de la base.

-¡No!- gritó Sonic al verla caer un poco más.

Sonic corrió de nuevo hacia ella para sentir de nuevo la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo provocando bajones y subidas de energía en toda la base -¡Sonic!- gritó la eriza con lágrimas en sus ojos al verlo acercarse con dificultad hacia ella. Las esmeraldas empezaron a titilar erráticamente, parecían reaccionar al voltaje que el erizo azul generaba al acercarse a la eriza.

La esmeralda blanca empezó a electrificarse obligándolo a soltarla al sentir la quemadura atravesar su guante. Si Sonic seguía avanzando las esmeraldas recibirían cada más electricidad -¡Detente _Faker_!- gritó Shadow para ver la esmeralda verde en su mano empezar a reaccionar iluminándose con intensidad.

-¡Amy!- gritó Sonic para correr hacia ella con esfuerzo mientras su cuerpo humeante recibía los cientos de volteos a cada paso que daba.

Las esmeraldas se iluminaron, reaccionado de una manera errática y una onda de luz recorrió toda la base desde su centro hasta varios miles de kilómetros alumbrando el oscuro panorama de _Green Hill_, quedando todo en un silencio sepulcral.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, algo desorientado. Con dificultad logró focalizar correctamente su mirada para ver una recamara familiar. Era donde estaban las esmeraldas caos. Shadow se levantó con esfuerzo mientras una sensación de nausea y mareo lo abrumó. Todo le daba vueltas y aún no podía ponerse en pie correctamente. Sentía que lo habían metido en una licuadora durante horas como algún tipo de tortura extraña. –¿Pero qué paso?- se preguntó aún aturdido. Recordaba al erizo azul corriendo hacia la fastidiosa eriza rosa y su esmeralda se había iluminado cegándolo por completo. ¿Se habría desmayado?

Se reincorporó con dificultad para distinguir bien lo que había frente a sus ojos. Esa era sin duda la misma habitación donde había estado antes de perder el conocimiento, pero todo se miraba antiguo y desgastado. Las paredes de metal estaba corroídas por el oxido del tiempo, y una espesa capa de polvo yacía en todo el piso cubriéndolo como una manta, parecía como si nadie hubiera estado ahí durante años.

Shadow se puso en pie para ver que aún tenía aquella esmeralda en su mano ¿Qué había pasado después de la luz cegadora? Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y no había más que polvo y basura por doquier. -¿Hice un _Chaos Blast?_- se preguntó a sí mismo, pero todo se miraba olvidado, no destruido. Salió de la recámara y reconoció el pasillo por donde había venido, y así buscó su camino hacia fuera de la base.

Sintió la luz del sol con gran intensidad, provocándole un jaqueca, pero no fue hasta que distinguió los exteriores que realmente empezó a sentir una verdadera migraña. Una ciudad de acero forjado con nubes negras sobre ésta que dejaban ver al sol de tanto en tanto, parecía estar en un área industrial, no en _Green Hill_ .

-Esto… ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó para ver en los exteriores nada más que naturaleza muerta. -¿Qué sucedió?- se preguntó desconcertado.

No tenía idea de qué pasaba, pero sabía quien podía tener respuesta. El mejor amigo del erizo azul, Miles Tails Prower. Corrió a toda prisa por la el bosque de arboles muertos y marchitos ocasionándole escalofríos, sentía que estaba en un tipo de cementerio o campo de batalla abandonado.

Se dirigió hacia el taller que sabía que tenía cerca de la costa, donde Sonic lo había invitado muchas veces antes en un desesperado intento para que fuese parte de ellos, cosa que jamás iba a pasar. Así siguió un sendero de tierra y rocas para por fin divisar aquel taller, que al igual que todo lo demás, se miraba descuidado y abandonado. ¿Ese sería el mismo lugar?

Paró enfrente de la estructura que apenas si denotaba la pintura por el oxido en las paredes. Caminó con cautela para acercarse hacia la puerta y tocar sutilmente; no sabía por qué tocaba pues se le hacía más que obvio que nadie le abriría. Shadow suspiró frustrado sin saber qué hacer o a dónde dirigirse, algo le daba mala espina. Sin más que hacer ahí, dio media vuelta para regresar al laboratorio en busca de pistas cuando sintió un golpe justo en su mandíbula haciéndolo caer al suelo con brusquedad.

-¡Te tengo!- escuchó decir para sentir como alguien lo tomaba del brazo pegándolo a su espalda y obligándolo a yacer de boca en el suelo.

Shadow frunció el ceño furioso, y con toda su fuerza levantarse junto con su atacante que yacía sobre él cayendo de espaldas cambiando las posiciones, logrando liberarse de su agarre. Se volteó con rapidez con el puño levantado con la intensión de desfigurar a aquel se había osado en golpearlo hasta que vio un rostro familiar, y a la vez desconocido.

-¿Eh?... – exclamó al distinguir a la fastidiosa eriza rosa.

-¡Gya!- gritó la eriza para golpearlo con fuerza con su puño en su rostro haciéndolo caer a un lado.

Shadow colocó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla lastimada. No sabía que ella fuera tan fuerte, pero realmente no parecía ella. La observó de nuevo y la vio vestida diferente. Unos botines café, un short del mismo color y una blusa verde musgos que dejaban ver su abdomen con un escote revelador, a lo cual él no recordaba que estuviera tan desarrollada, siempre se le hizo como una niña, y ahora parecía más una mujer. Amy lo vio con desdén para ponerse en pie en un brinco y de su mano sacar una pequeña vara del tamaño de un bolígrafo, la cual, con un movimiento audaz hizo crecer casi tan larga como el alto de su cuerpo. Sus púas largas hasta la cintura se ondearon en el viento cual bandera de guerra para verlo con intensidad.

-¡Esto es todo Mephiles!- gritó la eriza para tomar la vara de metal con ambas manos y atacar con ira al erizo negro, quien lo evadió rápidamente.

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando Rose?!- gritó el erizo negro para ponerse en pie.

-¿Eh?- exclamó la eriza para detener su ataque en seco.

-¡¿Tú eres Amy Rose?!- preguntó Shadow confundido.

Amy, quien tenía aquella vara aún sobre su cabeza con la intensión de lastimarlo, pareció calmarse al escuchar su nombre. Su mirada se suavizó para observarlo con detenimiento, como si jamás en su vida lo hubiera visto. Bajó lentamente sus brazos y asintió con sutileza la cabeza.

-Sí…- respondió apenas audible a su pregunta.

-¡¿Es esto una mala broma del _Faker_ de tu novio?!- vociferó molesto.

-…¿Shadow?- cuestionó ella para guardar su arma. -¿Eres realmente tú?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó molesto. -¡¿Quién más sería?!

-Pero…- calló abruptamente al distinguir algo a la distancia -¡No hay tiempo!- exclamó para tomar su muñeca a prisa y obligarlo a seguirla.

-Pero qué…

La eriza puso su dedo índice en su boca obligándolo a callar. –Sígueme- comandó. Lo llevó casi a rastras a la parte trasera del laboratorio para descubrir una entrada secreta ocultaba bajo un matorral. –Entra- ordenó la eriza para señalar el túnel a sus pies, a lo cual el erizo hizo caso omiso. No entendía qué pasaba, sólo sabía que estaba muy molesto. -¡Ahora!- regañó para obligarlo con un empujón haciéndolo caer al agujero, y detrás de él ella seguirle.

Shadow cayó sobre algo suave y blando, un colchón que parecía tener la función de recibir a quienes entraban. Se sentó aún adolorido por su pequeña pelea, y ahí sentando distinguió una base subterránea, le recordaban mucho a las bases de Eggman en donde antes había pasado tanto tiempo.

Shadow escuchó un gritó sobre su cabeza para levantar la mirada y ver caer a la eriza rosa del cielo aterrizando sobre él, quien no tuvo oportunidad de moverse de su sitio. Sintió el pesado cuerpo de Amy aplastarlo sobre aquel colchón debajo de ellos para quedar cara a cara. Abrió sus ojos molesto para ver de manera desaprobatoria a la eriza, quien empezó a levantarse con lentitud hasta que fijó su vista en el erizo debajo de ella, deteniéndose. Amy se sentó sobre su regazo haciéndolo incomodar, para que aquella mirada curiosa lo observara con deleite.

-¡Q-Quítate!- exigió Shadow avergonzado por la posición comprometedora, a lo cual ella no reaccionó.

-…Te pareces tanto a él- musitó ella con una mirada llena de tristeza. Amy levantó su mano con timidez para acercarla a su rostro, pero el agarré brusco del erizo negro la hizo detenerse.

-Dije…- habló molesto para apretar con fuerza su muñeca empezando a lastimarla de gravedad –Quítate- ordenó con una voz escalofriante.

Amy se dejó caer a un lado adolorida logrando así que él la soltara. Shadow se puso de pie y tomó con rapidez su distancia de ella. Sentía que estaba en otra dimensión, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. -Amy volvis…- escuchó a alguien decir. Shadow se volteó para ver a una coneja parada a la distancia, se le hacia vagamente familiar -¡Alto ahí!- gritó para sacar una pistola de aquel overol que llevaba puesto. -¡Intruso!- gritó a voces. Ni bien el grito de alerta se había anunciado y vio salir del pasillo a espaldas de la coneja a Rouge, el guardián de la _Master Emerald_ y a quien estaba buscando con desesperación, Tails.

-¡Amy!- escuchó gritar a Tails para correr hacia la eriza quien aún seguía sentada sobre al colchón sin moverse. -¡¿Estás bien?!

-¡¿Qué hace esté clon aquí?!- preguntó la murciélaga para caminar hacia él.

-¿Clon?- repitió el erizo negro ofendido.

-¡¿Por qué trajiste a este clon?!- cuestionó Rouge a la eriza quien tenía su mirada en penumbra, sin moverse de su lugar.

-…Él no es…- susurró silenciosamente, provocando una expresión de sorpresa en los presentes -…Él es Shadow- completó la eriza rosa, quien luego de ese comentario se puso en pie para caminar a prisa y dirigirse a aquel pasillo perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

-Amy…- susurró la coneja, quien sin dudar guardó su arma y siguió a la eriza -¡Amy, espera!- se escuchó para desaparecer de su vista.

-Hmph- exclamó Rouge para captar de nuevo la atención del erizo negro –Si tú eres el verdadero Shadow, dime, ¿Cuál es mi tesoro más valioso?- tentó la murciélaga con una sonrisa.

-Hmph- pronunció en señal de molestia –Él- señaló al equidna a sus espaldas, haciendo que Knuckles se sonrojara con intensidad.

-Eres tú…- dijo Rouge con asombro pues nadie más que él podría dar la respuesta correcta -¡¿Enserio eres tú?!- exclamó con felicidad para abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame de una buena vez!- ordenó para empujarla con brusquedad. -¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?!- preguntó irritado.

Rouge, Knuckles y Tails se vieron unos con otros, hablándose a través de miradas silenciosas. Una ambiente tenso se empezó a formar según el silencio de los presentes se mantenía, sin poder dar una respuesta concreta a la pregunta del erizo negro.

Rouge se acercó de nuevo a él, esta vez con una expresión seria e inmutable, asustándolo un poco. Esa mirada él la conocía, esa mirada fría era la que Rouge poseía cuando estaba molesta. La murciélaga levantó su mano y con fuerza le pegó una bofetada, la cual resonó con el eco de la cueva subterránea, provocando que Knuckles y Tails desviaran la mirada.

-¡¿Por qué maldita sea…

-¡Desapareciste!- interrumpió Rouge molesta. Aquella expresión serena que había tenido hasta entonces pronto se desvaneció trayendo consigo lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos -¡Nos abandonaste!- reclamó.

-…¿Qué?- logró a penas pronunciar confundido por sus acusaciones.

-¡Cinco años sin saber de ti!- vociferó -¡Perdimos la guerra gracias a ti!- culpó.

-¿Cinco años?- repitió -¿De qué rayos hablas?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido -¡A penas hace un par de horas estaba con el molesto erizo azul en una base de Eggman intentando salvar Mobius!- explicó -¡Te vi hace menos de dos días!- le recordó. Todos le vieron como si hablara de alguna locura, haciéndolo sentir incómodo nuevamente. -¡¿Dónde está ese maldito _Faker_?!- preguntó irritado -¡Él les dirá que...

-Sonic murió hace cinco años Shadow- interrumpió Tails con una expresión serena.

-… ¿Qué?- murmuró con asombro para voltearlo a ver. Eso no podía ser cierto, lo acaba de ver hace tan sólo un par de horas. –Pero yo estaba con él hace un momento…

-Sonic murió al salvar a Amy cinco años atrás, cuando Eggman recolectó las esmeraldas caos- explicó con tristeza –Tu desapareciste luego de ese día, hasta hoy.

Shadow colocó una mano sobre su cabeza incrédulo a lo que escuchaba. ¿Sonic enserio había muerto?, ¿Pero cómo era posible? Entonces recordó. -…La esmeralda- se dijo a sí mismo para sacar aquella esmeralda caos de color verde.

-¡Tiene una esmeralda caos!- apuntó Knuckles con emoción.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas eso?- preguntó Tails con curiosidad para acercarse a él incrédulo.

-Creo que…- calló por un momento para fijar sus ojos carmín en el brillo de la gema -Hice un Control Caos tiempo espacio- completó.

-¿Control Caos tiempo espacio?- repitió Rouge -¿De qué hablas?

-Un _Chaos Control_ que puede hacerte viajar por el tiempo- simplificó Tails anonadado.

-Pero eso no es posible, incluso las esmeraldas caos tienen un límite- se involucró Knuckles -¿Cómo es posible qué él hiciera algo como eso?

-Eggman…- susurró el erizo negro cual revelación –Él les hizo algo a las esmeraldas, estaban unidas en una base electrificada- explicó Shadow –Sonic activó una trampa eléctrica e hizo una elevación en el voltaje que rodeaba las esmeraldas- recordó –Luego fue esa luz blanca y desperté aquí.

-Eso quiere decir que la razón por la cual desapareciste fue porque…- calló Tails aún sin poder creer lo que escuchó.

-Viajaste cinco años en el futuro- completó Rouge –Un futuro sin Sonic y con Eggman al mando.

* * *

**¡Wuju! Seguimos con los viajes por tiempo XD! , está historia no tiene planes de ser demasiado larga, es posible que sólo sea unos cuatro o cinco cuando mucho. Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, mi primera historia de este 2014 dedicado a los shadamy fans y a aquellos enamorados que les gusta una buena historia de amor XD!. Sin más cosas raras que agregas a este pie de página, su escritora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**Dos seres que nunca tuvieron nada en común, amarrarán su destino en busca de un interés personal y egoísta que los conducirá directo a un vórtice a la autodestrucción. Capítulo 2: Interés.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	2. Interés

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :D Me alegra saber que les ha gustado el inicio de esta extraña historia y como siempre por su apoyo. Espero siga llamándoles tanto la atención como hasta ahora. Sin más que agregar los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Interés

Sentada en aquel borde miraba con tristeza el sol que poco a poco desaparecía en el horizonte ocultándose tras la línea que el mar dibujaba para ella. De nuevo aquel doloroso recuerdo la acechaba con la intención de envolverla en los brazos de la nostalgia y regresarla al peor momento en su vida. Entre sus manos sostenía con fuerza aquel trozo de tela, que era lo único que le quedaba para recordarle; Amy abrió cuidadosamente sus palmas, como si aquel tesoro fuese a romperse al sentir la cálida brisa de la costa, y en éstas yacía un guante desgastado por tiempo y desteñido por los años.

-Sonic…- musitó para ver como las gotas saldas que brotaban de sus ojos mojaban la tela de aquel único guante. –"_Sonic, ¡Sostente!... ¡SONIC!"- _aún recordaba sus últimas palabras, antes de que él, con aquella cálida sonrisa, se despidiera con un "Lo lamento Amy…" y sin fuerza para poder seguir sosteniendo su mano cayera lentamente a la trampa debajo de sus pies. No lo vio sufrir, únicamente caer para borrarse de la existencia como el polvo al ser soplado por el viento y desvanecerse en nada.

-Rose- la llamó aquel que tenía la apariencia de quien había sacrificado su vida por ella. –La coneja me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí- le dijo para escuchar sus pisadas sobre el pasto marchito.

-… ¿Y no te dijo que quería estar sola?- susurró sin voltearlo a ver.

-Sí- respondió cortante para detenerse a la par de ella –Pero necesito información, y Tails me dijo que debía de hablar contigo para eso.

Sujetó con fuerza aquel guante y lo ocultó de la vista resguardándolo como un tesoro que sólo ella podía admirar. Volteó a ver al erizo negro, quien tenía aquella mirada despectiva hacia ella, como el día en que Sonic había dejado ese mundo para unirse al ejercito de arcángeles que protegían la tierra.

-¿Qué puedo decirte yo que no pueda decirte Tails?- preguntó molesta para ver regresar su vista al ocaso.

-Sobre lo que pasó después de la luz que emitió la esmeralda, tú eres la única que puede hablarme detalladamente lo que sucedió.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza ante su pregunta, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Se levantó exacerbada por la osadía de su consulta. Él había desaparecido después de la intensa luz que se había emitido y Sonic había muerto, la única que podía dar una explicación a lo que sucedió ese día cinco años atrás era ella, sin embargo, aquel recuerdo no era algo que a ella le gustara compartir, ni siquiera recordar.

-¡Tú desapareciste de la nada y Sonic murió!- gritó por respuesta para verlo con unos ojos asesinos -¡¿Eso querías oír?!

Shadow no se inmutó por sus palabras; sin reacción alguna por sus emociones desbordadas dio un suspiro pesado restándole importancia a los sentimientos de la eriza rosa.

-Olvídalo- dijo el erizo sin interés –Jamás has sido de ayuda de cualquier manera- completó para dar media vuelta dando los primeros pasos de regreso al escondite subterráneo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- gritó Amy encolerizada para lanzarse sobre el erizo negro tirándolo al suelo con brusquedad -¡Retráctate!- ordenó molesta para sacar aquella vara de acero y colocarla sobre su cuello halándola hacia arriba cortando la respiración del erizo. -¡Retráctate!- repitió para halar con más fuerza.

Shadow no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque de la eriza. Sentía el frío del metal rosar su garganta para impedirle respirar y a la eriza apoyar su cuerpo con fuerza contra el de él para inmovilizarlo. La volteó a ver de reojo, y en su mirada pudo ver unos ojos llenos de dolor y una ira desmedida que parecía desbordarlos.

Frunció el ceño molesto, estaba cansado de este juego que se había armado desde que había llegado ahí. -Ja… más- apenas logró decir para con un hábil movimiento de su brazo soltarse de su agarre y empujarla con brusquedad lejos de él.

-¡Entonces prepárate para pagar por tus palabras!- gritó para levantarse con rapidez y correr para atacar nuevamente. Amy lanzó varios golpes con su arma de metal reluciente que el erizo escudó perfectamente, protegiéndose con ambos brazos -Yo siempre estuve ahí para él, siempre cuide de él- habló Amy con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡Lo ayude más de lo que tú jamás lo hiciste!- exclamó a todo pulmón para golpearlo con tal fuerza que logró derribarlo nuevamente.

Shadow se barrió sobre la tierra llegando hasta el bordillo del precipicio. Amy no era alguien que él considerara una amenaza, a menos que se tratará de Sonic, entonces una fuerza sobrenatural parecía invadirla y podía ser peligrosa. Volteó a verla y aún poseía aquella mirada enfurecida y llena de dolor mientras su respiración acelerada por la pelea se hacía notar. Su cabello alborotado se ondeaba con el fuerte viento de guerra y por primera vez se percató de lo que sus palabras habían provocando en un corazón dolido.

-Retráctate…- pidió de nuevo para recuperar el aliento.

Con una mano limpió el hilo de sangre que corría de labio hasta su mentón. –Hmph- exclamó para ponerse en pie nuevamente -Si me das la información que necesito- exigió a cambio.

-¡Eres un grandísimo tonto!- gritó frustrada la eriza. Era obvio que él jamás daría su brazo a torcer; pelar contra él era una gran perdida de su tiempo y energías. –Hmph- exclamó con desdén para minimizar la barra de acero en su mano y guardarla nuevamente en su bolsillo –No tengo nada que decirte- dijo para dar media vuelta en dirección a la base –Si quieres información, averígualo sólo.- habló por último y caminar de regreso a la entrada de aquel refugio dejándolo solo.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow regresó a la base con un hematoma en su rostro y un mal genio. Debía de contenerse al pelear con Amy, no era su intención lastimarla, pero ahora le costaba más medir la fuerza de la eriza. No era la misma chiquilla indefensa que sólo pegaba tiros al aire con la esperanza de inmovilizar a su oponente; ahora ella sabía que era lo que hacía, o al menos eso parecía. Entró al salón principal donde Tails y los otros parecían esperarlo, y al hacerse ver una sonora carcajadas fue lo primero que escuchó. Knuckles parecía divertirse mucho al verlo, pues lágrimas en sus ojos de la risa era claramente visibles -¡Amy te dio una paliza!- señaló para reír sonoramente. Shadow gruñó molesto apretando sus puños con fuerza al ser ridiculizado. Caminó a prisa hacia él con la intención de hacerlo callar, pero la oportuna presencia de Rouge lo detuvo al atravesarse en su camino.

-No te molestes- indicó con una sonrisa y una risa contenida –Pero creo habértelo advertido- le recordó la murciélaga –Amy no es la misma chica indefensa que conociste hace cinco años.

-Hmph- exclamó irritado –Me tomó desprevenido – se excusó.

-No te conviene hacerla enojar si quieres su ayuda.- dijo Tails para acercarse a él y ver cuidadosamente la herida, que no parecía ser nada grave. –Ella es la única que puede darte las respuestas que buscas, si es que tienes las preguntas correctas.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó intrigado el erizo negro.

-Bueno, ella nos contó tan detalladamente como pudo lo que pasó, pero toda la historia se centro en Sonic, no en ti.- explicó –Ella lo único que mencionó de ti es que después del apagón en la ciudad habías desaparecido. Todos asumimos que habías decidido marcharte.

-¿Apagón?- repitió -¿Qué pasó exactamente después de que yo me fui?, ¿Qué hizo Eggman?

-Muchas cosas pasaron- respondió Tails con pesar –Se apoderó de las esmeraldas caos, excepto de la que tu tienes claro.

-Robó la _Master Emerald- _agregó Knuckles.

-Y empezó a invadir diferentes ciudades al mismo tiempo- indicó Rouge.

-No te teníamos a ti, no teníamos a Sonic… no podíamos ganar.- dijo Tails con tristeza.

Shadow los observó a todos incrédulos. Él conocía a Eggman mejor que cualquiera de ellos; admitía que su intelecto y genio eran sorprendentes, al menos para construir y elaborar planes complicados, pero no para poder hacer que estos funcionaran, después de todo, como el dicho decía, dos cabezas eran mejor que una, y Sonic siempre había tenida más de una gran mente que lo ayudaban a desarmar los elaborados planes de Robotnik.

-Sé que el Dr. Eggman es astuto, pero jamás había logrado que uno de sus planes funcionara- habló Shadow sin comprender -Con o sin el erizo azul, Eggman no podía vencerlos, es decir, ¿es que acaso ninguno pudo idear una manera de detenerlo?

-Es porque Eggman no estuvo solo- se defendió Tails.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué no estuvo solo?

-Mephiles- respondió Rouge con una expresión pensativa. -Él… es decir…- murmuró para verlo fijamente.

-Míralo por ti mismo- pidió Tails, pues ninguno de ellos hasta ese día podía explicarse lo que era Mephiles. El zorrito caminó a la computadora central para teclear a velocidad unos comandos y la imagen de aquel que ayudó a Eggman apareció en la pantalla.

Retrocedió un par de pasos con asombro y a la vez horror al ver al ente que ellos le presentaban. Era él, era Shadow… pero era imposible.

-¿Pero qué demonios es eso?- preguntó horrorizado el erizo negro. –Soy…

-Mephiles tomó la forma de la última forma de vida perfecta- interrumpió Tails –Mephiles es una copia casi perfecta del original Shadow the Hedegehog, y el responsable que no pudiéramos ganar.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó molesto y confundido -¡¿Quién es él?!

-No te exaltes- tranquilizó el equidna –Al principio nosotros también pensamos que eras tú, que Eggman se había vuelto loco y te había hecho algo, o algo así, hasta que él mismo nos buscó para presentarse.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido.

-No tiene boca pero créeme, habla muy bien- indicó el guardián –Se presentó como Mephiles the Dark y luego de eso…- calló para desviar la mirada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó?

-Empezó a cazarnos para matarnos- indicó Tails –Mephiles es la razón por la cual estamos aquí, no tuvimos opción más que dejar la vida que conocíamos, todo aquello que nos era importante con tal de poder sobrevivir.

-Es un tipo extraño, tan fuerte como tú, pero con el corazón más negro que jamás existió- indicó Rouge –Sin Sonic, ni el verdadero Shadow, pelear contra Mephiles era suicidio.

No creía nada de lo que escuchaba, y menos de lo que veía. El nuevo aliado de Eggman era una copia casi perfecta de él, y de alguna manera se había ingeniado para tomar su apariencia, la pregunta era ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué de todos los erizo lo escogió a él? Y más importante aún ¿cómo lo hizo? Miles de preguntas lo bombardearon sabiendo que no existiría lógica en su cabeza que pudiera responderlas; sólo alguien podía darle las explicaciones que necesitaba.

-Debo encontrarlo- habló al fin.

-¡No!- gritaron al unísono.

-Él sabe algo de mí, por alguna razón el parecido… y quiero saber qué es- completó para dar media vuelta.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!- suplicó Tails para correr hacia él y agarrarlo del brazo, en un intento de impedirle irse -¡Ahora contigo aquí tenemos una oportunidad para recuperar nuestro mundo!

-No te metas- dijo Shadow para empujarlo con fuerza y soltándose de su agarre –Si salvo a este mundo será como lo he hecho siempre. Solo- puntualizó.

No dijo nada más después de eso y se marchó en silencio, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Shadow jamás había necesitado a ninguno de ellos, y no empezaría ahora; además, él tenía una esmeralda caos, eso sería más que suficiente para poder arreglárselas por su cuenta. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí, vería de regresar todo a como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

Salió por fin al exterior para notar que ya era de noche. Las estrellas yacían ocultas detrás de un manto de polución en forma de nubes negras y la irradiante luz de la ciudad de acero que resplandecía en la noche parecía un carnaval en medio de la oscuridad.

-Te tardaste- escuchó decir a los alrededores para ver sentada a la eriza con su mirada fija en la ciudad que se distinguía en la distancia. –Para ser la criatura más rápida con vida tardase mucho en encontrar la salida- dijo despectivamente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- preguntó el erizo molesto. Aún sentía la morete en su mejilla gracias al golpe que le había proporcionado aquella tarde.

-Irás en busca de Mephiles- respondió Amy con aquel semblante frío.

-Tsk- sonrió con altanería -¿Y piensas suplicarme para que me quede?- preguntó divertido.

-Pienso acompañarte- aclaró para verlo al fin. Amy se levantó del césped marchito para verlo sin duda en su mirar, hablaba muy enserio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que una criatura inferior como tu pueda acompañarme?- preguntó con desdén.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero esta criatura inferior sabe dónde se encuentra aquel que te ha robado el rostro- dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa –Vete sin mi y no tardarás en ser capturado por uno de los muchos clones tuyos que hay por el lugar- completó victoriosa.

-Hmph, ¿Y qué ganas tú con todo esto?- inquirió él desconfiado.

-Venganza- sonrió macabra.

Realmente no era la misma eriza dulce e inocente que había conocido; esta eriza le agradaba más.

-Tsk…- sonrió ante sus frías palabras -Acepto.

* * *

**¡Bienvenido al repertorio de personajes Mephiles the Dark! Es un personaje nuevo que nunca había usado (mencionado, pero no usado) así que esperemos que dé la talla para el papel de villano muajajaja. Bien, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Aún hay más fiction por delante y mucho más de esta pareja. Sin más que agregar. Kat fuera.**

**Las ruinas de toda una vida y el desconsuelo de un recuerdo lo hará ver las cosas de una manera un poco diferentes. Capítulo 3: The Ruins**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	3. The Ruins

**Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupada con cosas menos importantes que Sonic XD! Ok, en fin, las excusas sobras, así que sin mucho bla, bla, bla mío hoy los dejo con el capítulo 3: Las Ruinas. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 3: The Ruins

Corrieron por el bosque con mucha cautela ocultándose de tanto en tanto, aunque él no sabía exactamente de qué intentaban ocultarse, pues Amy parecía mantener su vista en el cielo oscuro en busca de algo. Shadow por su parte la seguía de cerca, pues no conocía nada de ese nuevo mundo en el cual se había aventurado.

-Allá- susurró para señalar una vieja construcción a la distancia.

La siguió para llegar a una antigua casa casi en ruinas. Vidrios rotos y muros llenos de grafitis negro con diferentes mensajes y símbolos obscenos se podían observar a simple vista. Caminaron hacia la puerta principal, que a simple se miraba bloqueada. Amy pateó con fuerza la puerta de entrada con fuerza para abrirla de golpe, impresionándolo un poco por su rudeza, muy su estilo. –Vamos- indicó la eriza para entrar a la casa. Shadow le siguió entrando a lo que alguna vez fue un cálido hogar; vidrios rotos yacían por todo el suelo y marcas visibles de disparos laser en las paredes le dieron a entender que había habido un tipo de pelea con anterioridad. No había nada de valor, pues era más que obvio que el lugar había sido ultrajado por vándalos hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó al fin el erizo negro.

-Descansar- indicó la eriza para cerrar la puerta nuevamente y ponerle seguro con una pequeña cadena que yacía a un lado –No es seguro ir a la ciudad a esta hora de la noche, necesitamos que amanezca.

-¿Aquí?- indicó para ver el lugar con cierto desagrado.

-Oh, lo lamento, el hotel de cinco estrellas está ocupado- dijo con sarcasmo -¿Qué esperabas? El camino a _Robotropolis_ es largo y peligroso, necesitamos recobrar energía y seguir al amanecer.

-Pero…

-Si quieres encontrar a Mephiles sin ser capturado deberás de confiar en mi- interrumpió la eriza –Si no te parece la manera en que hago las cosas ahí esta la puerta- señaló molesta.

-Hmph… No recordaba que fueses tan irritable- dio como respuesta a su alegato con una sonrisa pretensiosa. –Pero bien, haremos las cosas a tu manera… por ahora- dijo casi en tono de amenaza.

Ella no era la misma Amy Rose que él recordaba, no era la misma chiquilla inmadura que no tenía nada más en su boca que Sonic aquí o Sonic allá; está Amy tenía una personalidad integrante y cautivadora, a pesar de ser igual de volátil como siempre lo había sido, tenía algo que llamaba su atención; y con tiempo tal vez podría lograr conseguir la información que necesitaba.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de _Robotropolis_?- preguntó el erizo mientras recorría el lugar, examinando cada habitación.

-No mucho- respondió la eriza para dirigirse directamente a lo que antes parecía haber sido una cocina –No es tanta la distancia como los robots de vigilancia que están en la noche. Eggman manda más en la noche, pero es más descuidado de día, y ahí aprovecharemos. –explicó para abrir todas las alacenas y escucharse como tiraba los trastes y cacharros en éstas, parecía en busca de algo.

Shadow siguió inspeccionando la antigua casa cuando encontró algo que llamó su atención en el suelo, un viejo pedazo de papel desgastado por el tiempo que yacía entre la basura esparcida en el suelo y pronto entendió porque estaban en ese lugar. Regresó en busca de la eriza rosa, quien seguía en la cocina.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Amy al percatarse de su presencia. –Toma- dijo para lanzarle una bolsa de frituras que él atrapó en el aire. –Come, porque después no habrá tiempo – habló para abrir la bolsa de papalinas y empezar a degustar su contenido.

-¿Cómo sabías que eso estaba ahí?- preguntó el erizo negro para ver la bolsa con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Acaso importa?, Come- respondió indiferente.

-Sabes, no me percate por el estado del lugar hasta que encontré esto en una de las recamaras- dijo para enseñarle lo que en su otra mano tenía –Esta era tu casa ¿No es así?

Amy lo volteó a ver con aquellos ojos fríos como el hielo, para ver una fotografía sucia y desgastada. La única fotografía que Sonic le había dejado tomarle junto a ella. Su semblante frio desapareció y sus ojos se aguaron al distinguir aquella foto que creía perdida en la guerra.

-Cómo…- musitó la eriza para acercarse a él con su vista cristalina en la fotografía que en su mano yacía, e intentar tomarla con una mano temblorosa, hasta que él la apartó de ella. –E-Espera…

-¿La quieres?- preguntó con una mirada intensa –Entonces háblame de lo que pasó ese día- ordenó.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- ordenó molesta -¡Me pertenece!

-Oblígame- retó con una sonrisa.

Amy gruñó molesta para abalanzarse sobre él en un intento de quitarle la fotografía a lo cual él sólo estiró su brazo hacia arriba para dejarla fuerza de su alcance, aún seguía siendo más alto que ella después de todo. -¡Entrégala!- ordenó ella para ponerse de puntillas en un intento de tomar aquel pedazos de papel. Shadow sonrió divertido, le gustaba tenerla comiendo de la palma de su mano, más aún después de su riña esa tarde. El erizo negro estrujó levemente el pedazo de papel provocando que ella se detuviera en seco.

-Si no quieres que la haga pedazos aléjate- ordenó -Ahora.

Amy retrocedió un par de pasos de mala gana para verlo con resentimiento. Una mirada que lograba que esbozara una sonrisa victoriosa, por alguna razón todo eso le parecía de lo más divertido.

-Buena chica- dijo con una clara sonrisa divertida.

-No me provoques erizo…-masculló ella molesta.

-Esto…- dijo para señalar su mejilla morada –No tengo intenciones que se quede así.

-Awww pobre Shadow, una niña le dio una paliza- se burló la eriza rosa. Shadow frunció el ceño molesto ante sus palabras y con su otra mano tomó la imagen para sujetar la fotografía desde la mitad y empezar rasgarla con lentitud. –¡Esta bien, está bien lo siento!- se disculpó apresurada –Por favor…- suplicó desesperada y de nuevo él sonrió victorioso.

-Empieza hablar- ordenó el erizo molesto.

-¿Prometes dármela entonces….?- preguntó cabizbaja. El erizo asintió en forma positiva a su pregunta y con un suspiro de resignación, Amy recordó los sucesos de ese fatídico día. –Eggman tenía un nuevo cañón, una ingeniosa idea para poder conquistar el mundo o algo así.

-Lo recuerdo- indicó el erizo negro.

-Hizo una trampa específicamente echa para Sonic, al momento de que se acercará a mi lo electrocutaría vivo, esa era la idea pero Sonic…- dijo con un nudo en su garganta –Él jamás… él…

-Él corrió haca ti, causando que las bases donde yacían las esmeraldas se electrificaran- completó apresurado.

-Sí…- asintió con tristeza –Una onda de luz cegadora alumbró la habitación cegándome por completo, lo siguiente que vi fue a Sonic saltando hacia mi para sujetarse como pudo de la base de la jaula donde Eggman me tenía prisionera. Me acerque a él y tome su mano con fuerza… pero no era suficientemente fuerte, no era…- calló al sentir las lágrimas empezar a brotar de sus ojos, el recuerdo era demasiado doloroso, aún sentía su mano apretando con fuerza la de Sonic, mientras él se deslizaba de sus dedos. –…Y cayó al pozo de acido debajo mis pies…- completó en susurro.

La muerte de Sonic contada desde la misma Amy Rose sonaba más trágica y horrible de lo que Tails le había dicho a grande rasgos en el refugio. Observó a la eriza, quien tenía su vista perdida en un recuerdo que parecía revivir con cada palabra que pronunciaba con amargura; un sentimiento conocido para él también, pues el también había visto morir a un ser amado frente a sus ojos. Shadow se acercó a ella con lentitud para extender su mano y devolverle aquella fotografía que había usado para chantajearla, haciéndola regresar a la realidad. La eriza tomó con delicadeza la fotografía para admirar al erizo azul que yacía intentando zafarse de su agarre en la misma. Viejos momentos que ahora que miraba hacia atrás notaba el por qué Sonic intentaba desesperadamente huir de ella.

-…¿Recuerdas algo sobre mi?- preguntó Shadow en voz baja captando su atención.

-Ya no estabas- respondió para seguir admirando la imagen algo desteñida –Desapareciste luego de la brillante luz.

-Entiendo- habló condescendiente. –Gracias…

No dijo nada más después de esas palabras, sólo dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella para salir de la cocina y dejarla a solas.

Amy lo vio con intriga, eso había parecido algo amable viniendo de él, cosa que no era común. Salió de la que alguna vez había sido su cocina y lo vio sentado en el área de la sala sobre el suelo comiendo las frituras que ella misma le había entregado. No supo si dejarlo solo e ir a lo que alguna vez fue su habitación o acompañarlo.

-Dime algo- habló él captando su atención –Ese tal Mephiles, dijiste su nombre antes ¿Verdad?- preguntó sin verla en ningún momento -¿De dónde salió?

-Este… mmm…- calló Amy al él tomarla desprevenida. Parecía que él quería entablar algún tipo de conversación ella, o tal vez sólo quería pedir información de la manera correcta. –No lo sabemos realmente- respondió al fin para tomar lugar a una distancia considerable del erizo –Poco tiempo después de la muerte de Sonic y tu desaparición Eggman atacó la ciudad con cientos de robots, y cuando fuimos a detenerlo, este erizo casi idéntico a ti apareció- explicó Amy –Dijo que deseaba conocer a los más grandes perdedores de la historia, que era su turno de reescribirlo todo- contó.

-¿Reescribirlo todo?- repitió -¿De qué hablas?

-No sé exactamente a qué se refería, sólo sé que después de eso empezó a ver de matarnos a todos nosotros, obligándonos a escondernos.

-Interesante- dijo para tomar otra fritura y ponerla en su boca -¿Y tú sabes exactamente dónde está?

-Sí- asintió con aquella mirada fría –Y esta vez la pelea terminara diferente- dijo con resentimiento.

-¿Uh?, ¿Hablas que tú ya habías peleado con él antes?

-Una vez…- respondió con el ceño fruncido y con su mirada perdida en un recuerdo –Pero no pude, yo…- calló por un segundo -No importa ya, eso fue tiempo atrás, y está vez estoy lista.

Shadow observó de nuevo a la eriza, que el tiempo transcurrido parecía haberle hecho bien. Su mente ya no era el de una niña de quince años y su cuerpo tampoco. Sus brazos se miraban tonificados al igual que sus piernas, tenía el cuerpo de una guerrera. No pudo evitar fijar su vista en su pecho nuevamente, el cual había aumentado de tamaño desde entonces, se le asemejaba mucho al de Rouge.

-¡¿Qué tanto ves?!- preguntó la eriza al sentir su mirada fija en su escote para cubrirse de la mirada inquisitiva del erizo.

Shadow se sonrojó avergonzado al ser descubierto, no se había percatado del tiempo que había mantenido su vista en ella –L-Lo siento- logró decir a penas mientras sentía sus mejillas enardecer. –Es sólo que… has cambiado… mucho- balbuceó.

-Obvio que sí- dijo sonrojada –Han pasado cinco años, ¿Qué esperabas?

-…¿Qué edad tienes ahora?- cuestionó para verla de reojo.

-Veinte- respondió desviando su mirada –Dos años menos que tú…

-¿Sabes mi edad?- preguntó con asombro.

-Claro que sí- respondió Amy indiferente –Tome tu edad sin contar los cincuenta años que estuviste en las instalaciones de los G.U.N, eso es igual a veintidós ¿Verdad?

-Sí…- asintió con la cabeza anonadado.

-Ya no soy la misma chiquilla indefensa que conociste antes- indicó para verlo con aquella expresión molesta –Metete conmigo y te aseguro que te llevarás la paliza de tu vida.

Shadow sonrió ante su comentario –Me di cuenta- dijo para tocar su mejilla. –Eres más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

Amy sonrió ante el comentario. Para variar un poco Shadow no estaba con su actitud fría y su mirada despectiva hacia a todos, tal vez este era el Shadow con el que Rouge compartía cuando estaba a solas y por eso le agradaba tanto.

-Respóndeme una última cosa- habló el erizo en la penumbra de la noche –¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó Amy confundida por su pregunta.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, hay clones de mi por la ciudad- le recordó -¿Cómo supiste que no era un clon?

-Eso fue fácil- respondió –Me dijiste Rose, ningún clon jamás me ha llamado así además, nadie más que el verdadero Shadow le decía a Sonic _Faker_- puntualizó.

-Eres muy perspicaz- dijo casi en forma de cumplido.

-Gracias- sonrió –Bien, será mejor que descansamos, mañana será un día pesado.

-Mmm… mañana- repitió para fijar su vista en la ventana cubierta con tablones de madera de un lado a otro que entre dejaban ver el exterior. Se preguntaba si despertaría nuevamente para saber que sólo había tenido un mal sueño y que todo eso que ahora vivía sería sólo una extraña fantasía de su mente. Shadow fijó de nuevo su vista en la eriza, quien ahora yacía acurrucada del lado opuesto de la sala con sus ojos cerrados. Sus mechones de pelo largo servían como una manta rosa que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo; sonrió ante su presencia, por alguna razón empezaba a sentirse a gusto a su lado. Esa Amy era mucho más interesante que la de su propio tiempo.

Shadow se acomodó sobre aquella pared para ver una vez más hacia la luna, esperando el nuevo día. No sabía qué pasaría mañana, pero sabía que estaba intrigado por conocer aquel futuro extraño.

* * *

**¡¿Quién más quiere conocer aquel futuro extraño?! Bien espero les haya gustado, lamento si me retraso de tanto en tanto es que a veces realmente tengo muuuucho que hacer, pero siempre vuelvo! El lema de su escritora es terminar todo lo que escribe (aunque nadie más que ella lo lea) en fin! Gracias por su constante apoyo y sin más que decir me despido. Kat fuera.**

**La sombra de un pasado que no deja de atormentarla haciendo que su más grande deseo sea morir como la heroína que nunca fue. Capítulo 4: Mephiles**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
